


Daddy's Girl P4

by riversong_sam



Series: Daddy's Girl [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M, SPN - Freeform, Supernatural - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-06
Updated: 2018-02-06
Packaged: 2019-03-14 14:45:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13592325
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/riversong_sam/pseuds/riversong_sam
Summary: Author: @riversong-samWord count: 532A/N: first ever john piece! I hope you like it and I did ok with this character. I wrote this because the man refused to let me work on my Dean series, hahaParings: John x daughter!reader, Dean & Sam x SisterReader!Warnings: kidnapping,  John is a softy with his girl  all the fluff





	Daddy's Girl P4

It was another two hours before anyone went to bed. You told them everything they wanted to know. Everything from your kidnapping to the abuse you faced both mentally and physically, even to the possessions. Johns grip on you tightened every detail, not that you minded him being protective.   
Everyone but Bobby stayed in your room with you. You slept on John and Sam and Dean slept on opposite sides of your bed. You slept through the rest of the night just fine knowing your family was in the room.  
**   
It wasn’t until around noon any of the men woke. Dean was the first to shuffle into the kitchen following his nose.   
“(Y/N/N)? Is that bacon I smell and fresh coffee?” he asks  
“Hey big brother” you greet smiling, obviously feeling better and more at ease.  
“Your nose isn’t wrong, coffees on the pot and breakfast will be ready soon.”  
“Thanks kiddo”  
You scrunch up your face at the nickname, making Dean laugh.  
“Dee I’m like two minutes younger, twins remember?”  
“And? Younger is younger.” He retorts grabbing a mug and getting coffee.  
“Don’t forget she’s short too.” Sam chuckles entering the kitchen.  
“Well we all can’t be giants Sammy.” You shoot back, rolling your eyes at him and grab another mug.  
“Dean pour Sam a cup.”  
“Ok bossy” he grins but does as you told him to.  
“Yea, Yea someone’s got to tell you how to behave.”   
“Like you’re more mature than me!”  
“I’ve been more mature than you since I was seven. Now sit down the both of you, omelets are ready”   
You grab plates as they sit and you serve them, gaining a kiss on both cheeks at the same time. You smile, having missed this.  
“Thanks lil’ sis” Dean says stuffing his face.  
“Yea Thanks (Y/N/N)” Sam chimes in starting to eat.  
“Welcome, now you boys save some for Uncle Bobby and daddy.”  
“Speak of the devil and he shall appear.” Bobby grumbles walking in.  
You laugh softly, “You ain’t the devil Uncle Bobby. Sit down I made breakfast.”  
You grab another plate and mug for coffee. Plating up the food, you bring it to him as well as his coffee. Bobby lets out a grunt of thanks, making you chuckle.  
“You should eat too.” Sam comments  
“What do you think I’ve been doing this entire time I’ve been cooking?”  
“Well if I didn’t know any better I’d say dancing.” John chuckles, coming in finally.  
“I do not!” you defend.  
“Oh I beg to differ. You used to dance around your mothers legs in the kitchen all the time. You were no more than two but you loved being in the kitchen.” He smiles remembering, as he takes the food you offer and leans against the counter.  
“Dad you serious? She did that?” Dean asks  
“You bet she did” he laughs “Cutest little thing you ever did see.”  
Everyone laughs and you duck your head a little.   
“No need for embarrassment (Y/N).” he tells you softly.  
You smile, “I’m ok daddy”  
He smiles, and watches as you gather plates when everyone’s done. He had forgotten just how motherly you really were, and how much he missed it.


End file.
